The invention relates to a method and an engagement sensor device for engagement measurement for a machine tool for processing workpieces using tools or a laser, in the case of which the machine tool possesses a clamping device with a clamping face for clamping an object, in particular a tool or a workpiece and the engagement sensor device is provided for the measurement or engagement of a face of the clamped object at the clamping face or any gap between the face of the clamped object and the clamping face.
The machine tool is for example a milling or drilling machine or a lathe, which machines the workpiece by chip removal.